kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Sōtarō Kanō
Sōtarō Kanō (叶 爽太郎, Kanō Sōtarō) is a student of Seika High School in class 1-7 and the current Student Council President.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 81, Page 5 Appearance Sōtarō is a tall and muscular boy with spiky dark blue-black hair with violet eyes and is wearing red-framed glasses. He is mostly seen wearing a white hoodie with the hood usually up and wears his high school jacket over it. Personality At the beginning Sōtarō was a loner and carried a fear of girls, stemming from his childhood when his father told him that females were so fragile that one has to stay away from them, which was the reason he enrolled in Seika High School, an all-male school at the time. Due to Misaki Ayuzawa's plan to bring in more female students, Sōtarō used his skill in hypnosis to undermine her every effort by causing the student council to fail tasks and hinder her progress. After he failed in directly hypnotizing Misaki and Takumi, he was forced to work with girls as punishment and realized that women were not that fragile and that his father was wrong. Subsequently attempting to help a girl who had a fear of boys, Sōtarō tried his hypnosis and failed. Though his attempt didn't work, the girl managed to overcome her fear by working with him Sōtarō then started to hang out with Shōichirō Yukimura, who had what many described as a feminine demeanor. Sōtarō has even said that Yukimura gives off a female aura. Due to a lingering lack of confidence around women, Sōtarō used Shōichirō's appearance and presence to get more comfortable around women, which developed into a stronger bond as the two later formed a strong friendship and did many things together such as going to the mountains. Soutarou even realized that Misaki and Takumi have feelings for each other and wonders why aren't they confessing. He misunderstood when Takumi told him that going out with a girl is troublesome, thinking that he wasn't serious about Misaki. Later, however, he realizes that Takumi deeply loves and cares for her. Background His father is an ex-pro wrestler who began abusing his mother. His mother, having gotten tired of it, left Sōtarō and his father when he was 4 years old. He then resolved to never get near a girl out of fear that he would hurt them. Plot Having overheard Misaki's plan to bring more girls into Seika High School, Sōtarō sets out on a plot to sabotage her at every possible occasion, first stealing the Council's book of accounts, forcing Misaki to rewrite it from memory.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 3-6 While walking down the hallway, Sōtarō avoids eye contact with two girls as they notice him and question why he wears a thick hooded sweatshirt. Sōtarō approaches the broadcasting room and stops Takashi Hagimoto before he can enter.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 9-10 After playing sleepy lullaby music after incapacitating the broadcaster, Sōtarō is approached by Misaki, who asks him why he's doing it. In response, Sōtarō hypnotizes Misaki to sleep, revealing that he plans to embarrass her in front of the teachers so she'll be fired as president. On his way out after leaving Misaki behind, he comes across Takumi Usui, cheekily smiling at him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 12-14 While leaving school, he hides himself from Sakura and Shizuko's views.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 27-28 The next day, while walking down the halls, Sōtarō encounters a feminized Yukimura, which he expresses shock towards. Upon Shōichirō running away, Takumi catches his attention, asking him if he truly hates girls, revealing that he knows who he is at the same time. Upon being asked to show him his talent, Sōtarō obliges and takes off his hood. Stating he was planning to do so anyway, Sōtarō gets close to Takumi, telling him to look him in the eyes.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 30-33 Declaring that he will start to hate Misaki, Sōtarō puts Takumi into a trance, seemingly making him fall asleep. However, he fails as Takumi laughs off his attempt and grabs him by his sweater, telling him it didn't work and that they'll see one another again. Soon after, Sōtarō is found in his classroom by an angry Misaki, who takes him into a storage room to speak with him alone. Sōtarō is asked why he wants to get rid of her just so the female population will decrease.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 1-5 Telling him that though she tries to make the girls happy, she'll also work to the male male students happy, Misaki asks Sōtarō what his suggestions for the school are. As Misaki talks, Sōtarō hypnotizes her, putting her into a trance and telling her that by 17:00pm the next day, after she wakes up from her sleep within the next 24 hours, she will hate Takumi Usui. At that moment, Takumi arrives and sees the goings on, with Sōtarō laughing as he walks away from them.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 5-8 The next day, as Shōichirō runs by to obtain supplements for a dreary Misaki, Sōtarō confronts and hypnotizes him, switching his supplement with a brand laced with sleep-inducers.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 20-22 With only five minutes left before 17:00pm, Misaki falls asleep and Sōtarō claims victory. As Takumi questions whether Sōtarō will really try anything against him, the latter tries calling a bluff but is outwitted. Soon after, Misaki wakes up, revealing that she was never asleep and declares that Sōtarō will be punished for his actions.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 28-31 While preparing for the school open house, Misaki announces that Sōtarō will be helping out, having tied him up and forced him to as punishment. While the girls fawn over him, Shōichirō tries to strike up a conversation, which Sōtarō runs from. Despite his attempts to escape, and even hypnotize Shōichirō to get out of it, Sōtarō is stopped at every turn by Misaki, who makes him continue to work with Shōichirō in the end. While cleaning, Sōtarō helps a girl as she is about to fall, something Misaki takes note of.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 3-7 Later in the day, Sōtarō is approached by several girls asking him to wear a costume for their café event. Despite his refusal he is effectively overwhelmed and forced to dress up as they want for the event.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 13-14 When Misaki arrives, Sōtarō steps out in his bunny costume, expressing his dislike for girls. As he rants, Misaki comments on how talkative he is, telling him his doubts should've been cleared by his interactions with the girls throughout the day.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 19-21 While working, Sōtarō overhears a girl confessing to a fear of boys. Remembering his own childhood and the actions of his father, Sōtarō comes to realize his mistaken attitude towards women. While Misaki talks to the girl, she brings Kanō over, who she points out as a boy who is not scary at all.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 23-25 To help the girl, Sōtarō performs his hypnosis. Though it does not work as he planned, the girl begins laughing and understand his nature. By the end of the day, Sōtarō is freed from his punishment and told he can go home.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 26-29 Sōtarō is later seen with Shōichirō Yukimura, helping him carry documents for the student council. Although Sōtarō says he can feel a girl's aura whenever he's around him, he feels comfortable, though Shōichirō adamantly states he's not a girl. In order to bring in more papers, Sōtarō decides to lift the cabinet and let Shōichirō grab the papers, causing everyone to doubt Shōichirō's assertion.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 4-6 While walking to school with Shouichrou, Sōtarō notices a flyer for a footman audition, seemingly interesting him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 21, Page 32 At the footman audition, Sōtarō partners with Shōichirō and is noticed from afar by Misaki, who hides from their view.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 16-17 As Kanade Maki explains the rules of the competition, Sōtarō listens on as Tora Igarashi is introduced and the tasks are explained.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 18-20 After numerous tasks such as dish washing, glass cleaningKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Page 21 and more, the two set up a table of tea and cakes, which they are then allowed to eat.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Page 37 Later on, the two encounter Takumi at the audition. Though he claims he's not Takumi Usui but Takumi ja Nye, a foreigner who merely resembles him. Shouichrou fears him to be a doppelganger, though Sōtarō is more suspicious of him. Despite this, he pushes Shōichirō away, telling him they can go finish eatingKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Page 39 As Takumi and his partner seemingly start fighting, Shōichirō tries stopping them but is restrained by Sōtarō , who later lets him go as the fight is resolved, with Shōichirō understanding Sōtarō's actions.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 45-47 As the pair auditions begin, Sōtarō and Shōichirō stand in line, with the latter noticing Takumi ja Nye, eagerly calling out to him and causing Misaki to lose balance as she tries to hide herself.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 23, Page 7 When it's their turn, Sōtarō maintains his composure during the test, though Shōichirō remains visibly nervous.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 23, Page 12 Later on, it is revealed only Sōtarō passed the audition.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 24, Page 31 While at school, Sōtarō questions Shōichirō when the latter comments on how Takumi is absent for the day.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 25, Page 2 Once Shōichirō promises to make onigiri for a crew of cleaning students, Sōtarō comments on how he wasn't thinking rationally when he promised it, stating that they need food besides onigiri.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 5-6 Once Takumi appears, Sōtarō notes how quickly Misaki agreed to his suggestion of making porridge.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 8-9 The next day, Sōtarō comes to see Shōichirō, who tells him due to his work, he'll be going home later. As Misaki comments on how close the two are, Sōtarō comments that she's the same way with Takumi, causing her to put on a confused expression and resulting in Sōtarō asking if the two aren't dating. Misaki immediately grabs Sōtarō , telling him nobody would date a perverted alien like Takumi, to which he asks if they're not dating, why was she visiting him and making porridge for him, stating he had a feeling that was happening as she continues to shake him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 10-11 Misaki soon releases Sōtarō and apologizes, stating she did so for Takumi because she owed it to him. Suddenly, Takumi appears, asking about Misaki's comment. As the two argue, Sōtarō simply watches.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 12-13 Later, while Takumi is at his locker, Sōtarō watches him in secret but is quickly found out. Takumi asks him to meet troublesome love letter-sending girls in his place, which Sōtarō refuses to do. As Takumi calls him useless and walks off, Sōtarō asks if Takumi is so uninterested in girls, why he doesn't date someone so he gets fewer confessions. Takumi states it's surprising of him to say such a thing but that dating is troublesome, which Sōtarō interprets as Takumi not being serious about Misaki.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 15-18 On the designated Saturday, Sōtarō arrives to help with the cooking.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 25, Page 20 Commenting on how Misaki and Takumi always seem to be together, Sōtarō asks Shōichirō for his opinion on the two of them, not as individuals, but together.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 20-21 Shōichirō states they're a golden combination and that he wishes to be as effective as them, which causes Sōtarō to state he's rather straightforward about such things, thus causing Shōichirō to adamantly claim he means that in terms of respecting and admiring them. When he questions Sōtarō's interest in the issue, Sōtarō simply states he was wondering.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 22-23 Once the onigiri are finished, Sōtarō takes one and attempts to eat it, failing due to it's hard texture. Questioning if they're onigiri at all, he is grabbed by Misaki, who claims that's what they are. As she explains, the students barge in and try eating, but are unable to due to the texture Sōtarō felt. Sōtarō watches as they're chased out by an angry Misaki, upset over their talk of her food.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 24-27 At the end of the day, Sōtarō watches as Misaki and Takumi rest, wondering why they refuse to state their feelings to one another.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 31-32 When the Student Council election emerges, Sōtarō sits in the caféteria eating and is later joined by Shōichirō. Shōichirō asks Sōtarō why he eats alone when eating with friends is better, to which Sōtarō replies that he doesn't have any. Even after lunch, Shouichrou follows Sōtarō, asking him why he has no friends, though Sōtarō can't answer. The two come across Takumi, who jokingly teases Shōichirō while also suggesting Sōtarō is his master, embarrassing the two.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 4-7 Once the candidates for presidency are being nominated, Sōtarō is confronted in the restroom by numerous boys and gets pulled into running for Student Council President against Misaki. However, Sōtarō gets himself out of it by stating that he's ineligible due to being a 1st year, which allows him to be free of the other boys, who comment on him being their only hope while he realizes they see him as a weapon.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 13-16 The next day, Sōtarō is approached once again, the other boys having convinced the head of the election committee to allow 1st year students to run. Soon after, the boys take him on a trip around the school to investigate Misaki and subsequently learn of the possibility that Takumi is with her, allowing her to gain more votes. Though Sōtarō is still against running, the boys decide they must promote him and ask him to remove his clothes.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 19-24 Ultimately, Sōtarō is brought through the school as the weapon of the 1st years, who show a bare chested photo of him for the election poster, much to his dismay.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 29-30 Soon after, Sōtarō is approached by Misaki and asked why he joined the election. In response, Sōtarō tells her how he was forced into it by everyone else and suffered to the point that he considered dropping out. Sōtarō then asks Misaki why she wants to remain president, to which she tells him it's because it helped her grow as a person and she wouldn't be speaking to him if she weren't, in addition to her wanting to protect the morale of Seika High School. In addition, Sōtarō is told by Misaki that he has changed a lot and also tells him if it's him, she might consider letting him take over the position, before walking away stating that he can't take over due to his nature.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 5-9 At school, Sōtarō notices Shizuko and Sakura nearby trying to find discarded rags. As Sakura complains about the situation, she loses her footing but is caught by Sōtarō. Uninjured, Sōtarō walks off as the girls thank him. Surprised at having accepted thanks from a girl, Sōtarō ponders to himself about how he's changed.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 10-13 While walking, Sōtarō is approached by numerous guys, who force him into a new outfit. As they prepare to walk, Sōtarō is told not to touch Sakura as Gouda likes her and in exchange for his help, first years will keep other boys away from her. As this is revealed, Misaki and Takumi reveal that they were among the crowd, having worn masks to hide themselves, and find out about the deception.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 14-16 Sōtarō is immediately asked by Misaki if he really wants to win the election in such an underhanded way. In response, Sōtarō states that what has happened made him uncomfortable and asks the other boys not to give favors such as what they did with the election committee head, stating he wants to win fairly and not get disqualified for unfair methods.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 17-18 Sōtarō is surprised when the guys come to him and talk about Misaki's exceptional nature. Having thought they only obeyed her due to it, Sōtarō finds out they were actually afraid of her. Sōtarō goes on to state that Misaki has done a great deal of work, as well as defending students in inter-school issues. Though the boys understand, they continue their plan to make Sōtarō president and dethrone Misaki.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 3-5 At school, Sōtarō appears wearing the bunny costume he wore for the open house, much to Misaki's surprise.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 38, Page 16 Later, Sōtarō comes across third years bullying girls who tried to to make them clean a mess they left. Sōtarō is quickly confronted by the third year and subsequently has three girls pushed into him, invoking his phobia. However, everyone's attention shifts as Misaki appears in a kimono and makes an announcement that she will be president.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 19-22 Sōtarō is then confronted by Misaki, who announces to those nearby that Sōtarō is weak and those who support him will share the burden if he becomes president.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 38, Page 23 During the presidential speeches, Sōtarō is the first to go. He states that though he is a quiet person, he will be a president who considers everyone's opinion no matter how small and wishes to work hard to solve problems. Soon after, the election results arrive and Misaki is declared the winner by one vote.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 24-26 Sōtarō takes time to think over the issue, telling Misaki that it's thanks to her he went all the way but she would've won no matter who she was up against. Though Misaki is surprised, Sōtarō states he doesn't mind losing, as half a year from the current time, everyone will know his name.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 28-29 Quotes *‘‘''I really don't get it. Why don't you tell her how you feel if you care for her so much? Why would you lie like that and keep yourself from pursuing her?’’ *‘‘''The knight who protects the president better surrender then. It'd be horrible if the knight is really hated by the one he protects.’’ Trivia *His last name, Kanō, means "answer". *His first name, Sōtarō, means "bracing thick son". *He placed fourth in Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!'s popularity contest. *According to the character profile in the manga: **He specialized in hypnotizing. **His hobby is reading books. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Seika Students Category:Participants of wedding